The heart of a Woman
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Hum, new twist to the G Gundam story , different version i guess ..just read and hope you like it! Rated M for future chapters


"**_The Heart of a Woman"_**

_Rain Mikamura was walking down the streets from her dancing class. She was the typical rich girl of the 26th century. Her father was a sophisticated yet prestigious doctor and her mother had passed away when she was little. Miss Rain had been educated in the best schools of the world, and was allowed to take dancing lessons because her father believed it would help her stay in shape ,until he found a suitable candidate for her in his "interplanetary" circle of friends. But Rain felt otherwise. She hated her lifestyle and just abolished the idea of getting married to some high class buffoon. She had a fight with her chauffer , and was walking her way home through the suburbs of New York City. She looked up to see the lines of flying cars stuck in "air traffic" , and above them the others , and so on. _

_As she kept her graceful paste she pity the old ruins of the tall buildings and the faces of the homeless men. On the corners there were prostitutes and drug dealers ,and she avoided looking at them in the eyes. She bit her lower lip for being so stubborn and not agreeing with Jason, her chauffer. She felt "girly-rich" because of her temperament and promised herself to apologize as soon as she saw him. _

"_What's is a beautiful lady like you doing in here?"-a man stopped her , and as Rain looked up she found herself between other 4. _

"_Aw , what a shame , isn't it hun?"-another mocked and they all laughed. _

_Rain frowned and replied "I'll give you the money I have , just leave me alone."_

"_No can do baby , I'll die if I don't get a taste of you tonight."-the man confessed and tried to touch her , but Rain slapped him hard. The 10 eyes stared at her and she heard the cracking of their bones as they were getting ready to kill her. She thought of screaming when a voice popped out of nowhere. _

"_I don't think she likes you."_

"_Who's there?"-one of them asked._

"_Leave her alone , and you wont get hurt."_

"_Shut up Bitch!"-other answered and Rain was pushed aside. As she looked back she could only see the flashes of men fighting and being pushed aside. She heard their painful screams as their bones were punched. No police came , nobody complained. Finally the leader fell down and only one man was standing. She couldn't make him out because of the darkness but he was approaching her. When he stood in front of her Rain felt her knees shiver. He was definitely tall , slender but muscular , a red cloak covering mostly all his body and some piece of clothing around his forehead. _

"_Are you okay?"-he asked while his two chocolate pools seemed to see into her. She nodded but then felt how her beating heart gave up on her and her body prompted to the floor. He caught her , of course , his embrace was protective and as he lifted her in his arms he admired the graceful features of the young woman._

_-_

_One sleepy eye opened , blurriness made her curled up again. The other eye followed and the picture was clear now. She found herself in a comfortable bed , she admitted , in a warm atmosphere of a decent room. There was a small window that led to a view of the city , a table with a chair , some clothing hanging on the wall , some traces of food on top of the table , and two eyes looking intensively at her. She stirred and the man walked , and sat on the chair , looking straight at her._

"_I'm glad you're awake."-he finally said and Rain tried to smile. She realized how handsome he was ,and pink shades colored her face. He had lost the red cloak and was now wearing some white sweater and black jeans . She could also tell there was a green shirt under , and some brown boots touching the floor. She guessed he was about her age , and extremely…sexy. Rain bit her lower lip for thinking about that but kept on talking because she just loved that masculine voice._

"_Thank you so much for helping me."_

"_You must be high class."-he simply said and Rain felt insulted, yet she did not reply._

"_You shouldn't wonder this late , by yourself, no matter how smart you think you are."-his tone wasn't harsh but she felt bad._

"_I..I should get home."-Rain said and tried to get up but her body wouldn't move._

"_You didn't sleep that much , and you probably haven't eat anything."-he said and walked up to her. "I'll call your house."_

"_No!"-Rain yelled and blushed. "I'm sorry..its just that I…I wasn't supposed…"_

"_I understand."_

"_I…I'll pay you for the inconvenience I'm causing."_

"_No , don't worry about it."_

_Silence followed but Rain extended her hand and he looked at her. "I'm Rain."_

_He looked at her suspiciously and shook hands. "I'm Domon."_

"_I…thank you Domon."_

_He simply looked at her and tried to force a smile. "How long have I been here?"-Rain asked while covering herself with the sheets._

"_About 2 hours."_

"_Oh my God , what time is it?"_

"_Around 9."_

_Rain panicked and forced her legs down , yelping a bit. Domon hurried and he helped her up. "My dad will kill me , I have to get home."_

"_All right , I'll take you." She looked at him with care ness but he did not look at her. Walking down the stairs Rain noticed the place was a lower class building , dirty on the corners, but she focused on walking. As the door opened she saw some kind of parking lot . Then Domon opened a door and a strange looking car appeared._

"_What's that?" Rain asked curiously._

"_Your ride."-he replied._

"_Um… is it…yours?_

"_Yeah , get in." _

_Rain knew what it was but she couldn't believe that…"Yes Rain , I'm a G. fighter."_

_oOo_

_Rain gave him her address and Domon drove silently. The ride was long , about 45 minutes and the traffic was smoothly running. The voice still echoed on Rain's mind. "A G fighter?"-she thought… "He seems soo…nice." She casually gazed over him and he had the same expression he always did ; eyes staring ahead , brows almost meeting, and pointy nose . She sighed louder than what she expected and he gazed over her , making her blush. _

"_It's not a big deal," he simply said, "I ll never do anything to you."_

"_I…I'm sorry if I offended you."_

"_No."_

_She bit her lip and looked at him , but he didn't look back. Looking out the window Rain watched as the images of buildings ,people and trees fade away from her._

"_Want to do something fun?"-he asked her and Rain just stared. A smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth and he looked at her. She felt how the cold wind stroke her face as he lowered the windows . Pressing the acceleration pedal he turned the car into a super mode and two turbo engines appeared on the back. Rain's hair flew all around and Domon liked it. _

"_Oh my God!"-she screamed and they speeded up. Her heart started racing as she watched in disbelief how the car passed all the others, and the tranquil images were flowing past her. She liked it though ;when a car got on Domons way he speeded up even more and the other got out like a chicken, or he would just pass the looser. Rain smiled , it wasn't so bad been near a bad boy. It was rather more interesting than her usual circle of "friends". Domon knew this by the way her eyes sparkled. He finally slowed down as they headed through an intersection leading to Rain's house._

"_Here you are." he said and stopped the car. Rain got out and smiled. _

"_Thank you again , here."-she put a necklace on his hand , hers. "It'll keep you safe." she smiled and ran into the house. Domon looked at it , and his brows met._

_oOo_

"_What do you think you were doing Rain?"-Dr, Mikamura screamed and Rain felt like crying. "I have been deadly sick because of your lack of seriousness. You left the car and walked over the rotten streets of NYC? Where's your head Rain? I am highly disappointed on you …and you said you rode back home with a man you don't even know? Since when I taught you that? Besides the fact that he is unreliable he's low class."_

"_He saved my life father ."_

"_I saw the car Rain , and don't you dare defend him. He's a G. fighter , are you aware that he could have killed you ? He's a paid assassin , are you crazy Rain? What happens if he goes to the press? You're reputation and mine is doomed."_

"_He wont father , he doesn't know."_

"_I hope for your sake. Now , promise me you'll never do this to me , ever Rain!"_

"_I promise father." He walked up to her , kissed her right cheek and smiled. "Now go to your room , and rest , you should be tired. I'll have Dr. Grayson come tomorrow and check you up."_

"_I'm fine father , really."_

"_Good then , good night."-he said and went upstairs. Rain's tears rolled down , she felt like screaming._

_Domon closed the door and jumped on the bed. He close his eyes and still smelled her perfume. He couldn't erase her from his mind. He wished with all his might that he could see her again. He fell asleep , but something woke him up. There was a small nock on the door. He jumped up and opened it slowly, ready to fight if necessary. Then again , to his surprise Rain stood and next to her a man in his 50s. _

"_I'll wait for you in the car Miss Rain."_

"_Thank you Jason. May I come in?"_

_Domon moved out and closed the door , listening how the guard protested. _

"_I'm sorry I came back Domon but…I felt really bad at home."_

"_I hope you're not thinking I'm a circus."_

"_No , no , I didn't mean it like that , but it's just that you have so much…freedom." Domon looked at her now. Her silky hair fell lightly over her shoulders and her blue eyes were pale . Her frame was compressed as if something held her down._

"_You fight Rain , fight for what you want."_

_She looked up to him and forced a smile. "I'm such a weakling Domon.I ve been pampered all my life, and some times I wish I could just scream and Gosh , you , tonight , you seem so comfortable with who you are , and I don't mean it disrespectfully , but you know , you have so much in you! The way you fought , just to protect , I wish I could do that and kick and punch and just be different!" She stood there , breathless and he smiled._

"_Besides being a stubborn -selfish rich girl , you're amazing."_

_Rain laughed and nodded, "Thanks for that."_

"_Who gave you the necklace you gave me?"-she noticed his tone changed and she thought about it…_

"_I've had it since I could remember…"_

_Domon went to a cabinet and pulled out a gun , pointing it at Rain. Her eyes looked at him terrified. He threw the gun up and ran towards her. Out of no where he watched as she jumped up, he tried to push her but she grabbed the gun , and ended up on her feet pointing it at him. Eyes closed she unarmed it and threw the bullets to the floor. Rain opened her eyes and gasped. She looked at Domon questionably to only find a smile on his lips._

"_That necklace belongs to the Hitokiry family in Japan. Thousands of years ago they were well known for their swordsman skills and the women for their abilities with weapons" he finished as he pulled out a sword from his cloak. _

"_What does that have to do with me?"_

"_They were so great that people cursed them and all their generations ; thus the family stopped promoting the tradition to protect them but they still had it on them. So..youre one of them._

_Rain laughed and Domon inspected his sword. When she realized he was serious she gulped uneasily. _

"_And…what do I have to do?"_

"_Nothing. Go home."_

"_How dare you to order me about?"-Rain almost screamed but Domons smirk cooled her down._

"_This is my apartment for all I know ."_

_Rain "mhhped" and headed for the door._

"_Be careful"_

_She turned around to find him facing the wall , sword on the table. Still with anger she ran to the table , picked the sword and ran towards Domon. Eyes closed he turned around and grabbed her before she stroke. She gasped as she felt his pressure on her hands and dropped the sword. He turned her around facing him._

"_You must be really stupid to believe you can defeat me."_

"_If you tell the truth about who I am , I'm sure I can."_

_Domon laughed , the first time she saw him doing so . His teeth was perfect , and white. She relaxed a little bit but then his intense brown eyes looked at her. _

"_5:30 tomorrow , wear light clothing"_

"_Deal"-she said and waved, closing the door._

_Domon fell again to bed, eyes closed and he slapped himself mentally._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Domon Kasshu?Truth is I enjoy having her around…I know she can be great…"-he sighed and went back to sleep._


End file.
